disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gene
Gene is a supporting character in Disney's 2012 animated film Wreck-It Ralph. He is the mayor of Niceland, a town within the arcade game Fix-It Felix, Jr. Personality The mayor of the Nicelanders in the film, Gene is the most prominent and openly hostile towards Ralph. Gene is contentious, strict, pushy and outspoken. He carries a heavy grudge against Ralph, and consistently antagonizes him and excludes him from activities. Despite his pompous attitude and issues owning up to his mistakes, Gene is a self-proclaimed man of his word; he allows Ralph to live in the penthouse after he returns home with a medal. At the end of the film, it is seen that he and Ralph have made ammends. And in the tie-in comic 'Wrecking Party', the two even seem to become friends. Physical Appearance Like other Nicelanders, Gene is characterized by his short, squat stature and his blocky movements and proportions. He has a round face that is large in relation to his small, pudgy body. He has fair skin, beady blue eyes, a large nose, short black hair, and a thick black mustache. Gene typically wears an indigo cardigan over a white suit, with a matching blue tie; at the 30th anniversary party, he, however, wore an entirely white outfit. Appearances ''Wreck-It Ralph'' On the 30th anniversary of their game, Gene, Felix and the Nicelanders are celebrating in the penthouse, along with many video game characters such as Sonic and Pac-Man. Just then, Gene answers the door as he believes it to be another guest. Instead, he finds Ralph. Gene warns the others, who fear Ralph will wreck the party. They tell Felix to send him off, but the bashful hero indirectly invites him in. When the furious Gene begins to ostracize Ralph, the bad guy quickly begins to lose his temper. Ralph then asks Gene if winning a medal will earn him respect. Gene declares that if he won a medal, the entire penthouse would be handed over to him. Gene then declares that Ralph winning a medal would never occur anyway because he's just the bad guy who wrecks the building, causing Ralph to crush the cake in anger and proving Gene right. The bad guy then leaves the party to find and earn a medal. The next day, a young girl prepares to play the game. However, Ralph is nowhere to be found. Mr. Litwak, the owner of the arcade, places an "out of order" sign on the cabinet, unfortunately telling the player the game will be unplugged in the morning if it can't be fixed. Gene and the Nicelanders run into a panic until Q*bert arrives and tells them that Ralph's gone to Hero's Duty. Felix goes to save him but never returns, prompting the Nicelanders to flee to Game Central Station. Gene stays behind for one last martini when Ralph suddenly arrives with a medal. Gene explains that because of Ralph's absence, the game has been put out of order and is scheduled to be unplugged in the morning. Gene then gathers his belongings and heads out, handing over the keys to the penthouse over to Ralph as promised. Ralph and Felix fortunately return the next day, and the game is saved. Gene and the Nicelanders, finally realizing how important Ralph is, begin to treat their bad guy much better, even giving him his own cake. Gene is also seen attending Felix and Sergeant Calhoun's (the lead character in Hero's Duty) wedding, shown to be perplexed by all of the soldiers aiming rifles at the center window of the church (unaware of the tragedy that struck at Calhoun's last wedding). Trivia *In the opening 8-bit cutscene for the Fix-It Felix, Jr. game, Gene is the Nicelander that gets thrown out of the window by Ralph. Being thrown out of the building by Ralph for years on end could explain Gene's deep animosity towards Ralph. **He also gets blown out of the building by a bomb planted by one of the Q*bert villains at the end of the movie. *Gene's voice actor Raymond Persi also worked on the film as a Storyboard Artist, and as the voice of the Zombie at Bad-Anon. *According to Nicelander Mary, Gene's favorite cake flavor is rum cake. *During the movie, he shows some similarity with Taffyta Muttonfudge. This is because she is faced with Vanellope, saying that she will never be a racer because she is only a glitch that always will exist. Gene says that Ralph will never be a hero, because he is only a villain that will always destroy the building. *Gene evidently likes martinis, as he is shown with a drink in his hand in nearly every scene he appears. *Gene was confused to be the movie's main antagonist. *Gene was the Nicelander who was the meanest to Ralph. *According to the video game tie-in, Gene also owns copies of a Macarena record. Gallery 67115604.png|Gene's reaction when Ralph arrives at the 30th anniversary party 968562.jpg|Gene with Felix, Ralph and the Nicelanders 3eSvoU.png|Gene confronting Ralph Dghkdr.jpg|"Only good guys win medals, and you, sir, are no good guy!" Gene's_Ballet_Recital.png|"If you won a medal, we’d let you live up here in the penthouse!" Gene4.jpg|"Yes, you are." Genewir.jpg|"Ladies and gentlemen, we're... out of order." 982ec9120826.jpeg|Gene, the Nicelanders and Felix speaking with Q*bert about Ralph Gene2.jpg|"But never let it be said that I'm not a man of my word." Nicelanders23.jpg|Gene with the Nicelanders, Felix and Ralph during the film's finale Gene3wir.jpg|Gene during the 8-bit end credits. GeneDesigns.jpg|Concept art of Gene by Bill Shwab. GeneCaricature.jpg|Gene's portrait hanging up at Tapper's. Wreck-It_Gene.png|Gene as he appears in the tie-in comic "Wrecking Party". FelixNicelandersScan2.jpg|Gene and the Nicelanders in Game On! FelixNicelandersScan1.jpg|Gene at the 30th anniversary party in the Little Golden Book. NicelandersScan1.jpg|Gene and his neighbors leaving Niceland in the Little Golden Book. RalphFelixNicelandersScan.jpg|Gene and the Nicelanders welcome Ralph home in the Big Golden Book. Fixitfelixandnicelanders.png Gene-mary-felix.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-1532.jpg Category:Wreck-It Ralph characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Males Category:Disney characters Category:Fix-it Felix Jr. characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Nuisances Category:Mayors Category:Neutral Characters Category:Celebrate the Magic Category:Anti-heroes